The Hillside Park Foxes
by wwdd
Summary: This series focuses on the drama that goes on between the younger generation of the GCBs. Mostly focusing on Laura Vaughn, McKinney Peacham and Alexandra Reilly. This is my first GCB fanfic so go easy on me! And let me know if you like it and I'll continue the story :


Laura Vaughn and Landry Cockburn sat across from each other in the cozy booths at Jedadiah's, smiling and sharing a plate of cheese fries. Noticeably, it was the young pairs first date and things were a tad awkward.

Landry pushed back his blonde hair and reached for his cell phone, turning it to Laura. "Bozemen just texted me, how'd you like to be my date for the Peacham's bonfire after the game tomorrow night?"

"well, I don't know" Laura giggled, "that depends how tonight goes!"

Landry winked and took her hand, "I'm really happy we're finally doing this, I just think you're so awesome."

Laura flashed him a smile, "me too." The two made small talk for the rest on the date, and when it came time to leave Landry picked up the tab on his dad, Ripp Cockburn's Visa. Landry drove Laura home, as they held hands and sang along to a Dirks Bentley song, and laughed at how off tune they were.

Landry pulled up in his driveway, opened the door for Laura, and walked her across the street to her grandmother, Gigi Stopper's house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Landry asked. "Definitely." Laura replied. He reached in for a hug but Laura softly kissed him before he had the chance. "So goodnight, then" Landry said.

"See you tomorrow, Landry" Laura giggled.

A few blocks away, McKinney Peacham sprawled out on the soft pink comforter on Alexandra Reilly's mahogany bed. McKinney and Alexandra, easily the most popular girls at Hillside High had just heard about Landry and Laura's date.

"Can you believe that Landry? I'm surprised Miss. Carlene would even let that boy out with her" Alexandra said.

"Maybe she doesn't know bout them." McKinney answered.

"Oh no, she knows. My momma told me she uses that big ol' telescope Landry has to check up on Amanda all the time. I'm sure she must have seen 'em."

McKinney pulled out her iphone and began texting, "I almost forgot to invite the other foxes to my bonfire after the game tomorrow!"

"Oh I can't wait! It's gonna be a good night!" she exclaimed.

"Alexandra darlin', come here please" a women's voice shouted from down the hall.

"Uh oh. I'll be right back." Alexandra said and hopped off her bed.

McKinney glanced at her phone. 1 missed phone call from her mother, Sharon Peacham. "Mckinney darlin', do you know where that brother or yours is! Answer your phone muffin!" "Don't know, don't care" She said out loud and texted back.

Meanwhile, down the hall Alexandra sat beside her mom while discretely tuning her out as she went on about the importance of her reputation.

"You know sweetheart, you don't want to end up like Amanda Vaughn so I expect you to behave tomorrow night" Cricket Caruth-Reilly said in a stern voice as she pushed back her daughter's hair and fixed her necklace.

"Yes Momma..." Alexandra replied. "Now Carlene and Sharon are coming over for a drink so you and McKinney come sit with us for bit."

Alexandra and McKinney sat down next to each other on the big leather couch in the Reilly's family room while Cricket, Carlene and Sharon sat on the stylish chairs surrounding the coffee table.

"So girls, what has been goin' on with y'all?" Sharon asked, looking towards her daughter and Alexandra.

"Oh the usual" McKinney responded. "We've just been plannin' out the bonfire for tomorrow night"

"It's going to be the biggest party at Hillside this year!" Alexandra added.

"Oh Lord, Sharon, do you know what you've gotten yourself into" Cricket laughed.

"They're good kids, Crick. Besides Zack, Ripp and Blake will be around if there's any trouble" said Sharon.

"Speaking of Blake, where is that handsome husband of yours!" Carlene asked.

"Blake had some things to wrap up and the ranch. Well, actually, he should be home by now." Cricket said as she looked at her cell phone is an annoyed tone.

"I'm right here baby! Hello ladies." Blake Reilly said as he entered the spacious family room. He walked over and gave Cricket a peck on the lips, then took a seat beside Alexandra, putting his arm around her.

"You ready for the party tomorrow?" McKinney asked Blake in a joking tone.

"Am I ready? I was born ready" Blake responded.

"Oh no." Alexandra sighed.

The ladies laughed.

"Its lookin' like your wines gettin' low. How bout I mix up a batch of margaritas for y'all?" Blake said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh you sure did luck out with that one." Sharon sighed.

"Yes, I did." Cricket grinned.


End file.
